This invention is related to an elongated shaft configured to receive the expeditious attachment of a line thereto.
The need frequently arises for attaching a line to an elongated shaft. By the term “line” is meant a flexible string or rope such as a fishing line or a lanyard used in retaining sails or the like. A fishing line may be as simple as monofilament line or it can include a braided fishing line. Ropes are frequently braided as a way of adding together the tensile strength of individual fibers. An example of an application of the invention would be a system for attaching a fishing line to a fishing float in which the fishing float consists of a floatable bobber portion with a small diameter elongated shaft extending through the bobber. This type of fishing float has been in common use for many years. The invention herein provides a simple technique for very quickly and effectively tying a line to an end of the shaft that extends through the fishing bobber.
Others have provided devices for attaching lines to a solid object and for examples reference can be had to the following previously issued United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No.InventorTitle277,230ChubbFishing Rod Tip521,704DavisLine Guide For Fishing Rods757,820LykkeLine Holder796,342Miller et al.Tip For Fishing Rods or Poles1,010,301NeatsClamp or Securing Device For WireCables and The Like2,735,208BartlettiFishing Rods2,996,825TjernlundFishing Rod With Anti-Tangling Means4,300,303HutsonCane Fishing Pole Tip6,269,523BenoitReef Maker6,675,447HofeldtApparatus To Adjust And MaintainTautness Of A Serpentine Article